castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Knightraven15/ Talent selection tips
Talent selection is critical to all late game formats. On this page we will explore the best talents for ALL Legendary heroes for each of the formats they are good in. This means there is quite a bit of content so it has been organised into drop down menus for each hero. As a general rule it is better to specialize with talents that focus on enhancing the strong points of heroes rather than trying to make up for their weaknesses. Utility heroes like Pumpkin Duke and Cupid don’t have relevant stat strengths and weaknesses so strategy for them is more flexible. Due to relative easiness of Raids, Dungeons and Hero Expedition in the mid-late game we don’t include these formats as part of our consideration for talent selection. This is because talents that are the best for these formats only make you slightly better at them at a potentially significant cost to your hero’s performance in other formats. Another thing to note is that some talents are just better than others. Life Drain is always good and Revitalize 5/5 is almost always exceptional but because you don’t have the choice of what talents each hero has you need to prioritize where each important talent goes first. Below all of the hero tabs there is a section with the priority placement of talents. Talent Priority order This is a rough guide of where you should be planning to put powerful talents if you roll them. It is very rough and you can tailor your selections towards what you’re trying to advance at. Something to consider is your likely future decisions. For example you just bought some Gems and are rolling for talents. You roll a strong but not incredible talent like Berserk 3/5, where should it go? Whilst Berserk is best on Pumpkin Duke he is going to be the recipient of the first 5/5 Berserk you roll so if you put the 3/5 on him you may end up wasting it. It would be far better to put this talent on your Druid or your Orksbane because it is likely to remain there for some time. This is especially true with assigning any talent to Aries (and to a lesser extent Cupid) because there is one stand out talent that he will receive immediately if you roll it, so there is a good chance you will waste talents you put on him. Obviously it is also worth considering the current talents; you might prefer to put the talent on a slightly less good hero because the better hero already has a good talent, you may wish to replace the talent on the hero with a bad talent. Revitalize 5/5: Aries first, then Cupid. After that you can put it on Moltanica if you have him and don’t have a great talent or you might put it on a Pumpkin Duke, Death Knight or Minotaur Chieftain for the Arena ( tough decision if you have Berserk on your PD already). There should be no exceptions to this order. Revitalize 4/5: A lot worse than 5/5. Still very good on Minotaur Chieftain and Cupid, not overly useful on Aries. Can go on Spirit Mage also but I prefer attack talents for him. Berserk: Pumpkin Duke, then Orksbane or Druid depending on their talents and how much you are using them. Low Berserks might be useful on Champion for you Boss fights. War God: Santa Boom or Vlad Dracula. If you have both than Santa because Dracula gets so much more out of Bulwark than Santa. After these 2 you want War God on Spirit Mage. Beyond that Death Knight and Minotaur are the best targets. Bulwark: Destroyer and Moltanica first, Vlad Dracula or Death Knight next. This talent is ok on Spirit Mage, Santa and Minotaur. Life Drain 3/5+: Moltanica or Death Knight. Not a bad talent for Druid, Vlad Dracula or Orksbane either. Tenacity: If you use Atlanticore or Paladin it is good on them. It is ok but not amazing on most other heroes. Stone Skin: Do not put it on Paladin. Revive: Atlanticore first. Beyond that it is good but unless you specifically need it for something just put in on the important hero with the weakest talent. Sprint 4+/5: Pixie if you use her for Arena, Reaper otherwise. Category:Blog posts